


C'mon Baby Calm Me Down, You're the Only One Who Knows How

by dan_avidaddy



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Best Friends, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_avidaddy/pseuds/dan_avidaddy
Summary: Working overnights at a hotel was about as fun as it sounded, but at least your best friend is always there when you have a bad day.Title: Skeleton by The Front Bottoms
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You
Kudos: 10





	C'mon Baby Calm Me Down, You're the Only One Who Knows How

“Excuse me ma’am? I just want to get a room and go to sleep.”  
I jolted upright, quickly standing up from my soft roller chair and getting to the computer.  
“Yes, of course, I’m so sorry.”  
“Long night?”  
I shrugged, “Not really, just getting over a sinus infection and still pretty worn out.”  
“Man, sorry to hear that, but glad you’re feeling better.”  
Flashing a quick smile, I began to quickly bring his reservation up.  
I hated making small talk with customers, but I preferred doing that to just standing in silence with them.  
It was around 3 in the morning now. I worked from 11pm to 7am four nights a week at a small hotel in Burbank near the airport. Despite only having worked here around 2 months, it felt a familiar routine already here.  
As I was typing in the information for the man at the front desk I was checking in, my phone monitoring system began to beep loudly and shrilly.  
Furrowing my brows, I turned and glanced at the machine. The paper spitting out of it read: “911 CALL MADE FROM ROOM 212.”  
Sighing, I cleared the message on the machine, focusing back on the guest in front of me, hurrying to get him checked in before any police officers got here.  
Never had I actually had a 911 call or have police show up here while I was working, which formed a knot in my stomach, hoping for just a simple accidental dialing of 911, although I knew it was impossible.  
I gave a quick smile, passing the room cards to the man checking in, informing him where to find his room and when breakfast was in the morning before sending him on his way.  
Picking up my phone, I went to text my best friend, Dan.  
“Guess who has the police on the way? Finally, my first 911 call! Lucky me.”  
Before I even had a chance to set my phone down, my phone dinged in response.  
“Oh no! Want me to come down there?”  
“No, it’ll just make it more chaotic over here, I’ll just keep you updated.”  
“Please do! You know I worry about you.”  
I smiled fondly at my phone. Dan was truly one of the most kind, amazing people I had ever met, and I had the privilege of calling him my friend.  
I went to high school with Suzy and Arin, and ended up reconnecting with them once they made the move out to LA. When Game Grumps first started, I helped where I could, editing videos here and there, helping pick out games, and whatever else they might have needed help with. I still ended up helping with editing, but that wasn’t solely because I loved editing. It was mostly because I wanted to spend more time around Dan.  
When Dan joined, I was truly swept off my feet by him, even though I knew the most it would ever be was friends with him, I couldn’t help myself. He just had such a warmth about him that everyone seemed to be drawn too, I was no different.  
It didn’t take long for Dan and I to become friends, almost immediately we were constantly going out to dinner, movies, or even just hanging out together at my apartment. Which certainly didn’t help my silly little crush I had on him.  
Suddenly, I was jolted out of my happy daydreaming of cuddling and watching a movie with Danny last night by a door in the hotel being slammed shut.  
“Fuck you too Erik! Wait till the cops get here you fuck!”  
I suppose that was the room who called for the cops. A young woman, no more than 25 came barreling down the stairs, quickly seating herself on the lumpy leather couches in the lobby, bags strew around her, her makeup running down her face, and fresh swelling around her left eye.  
I opened my mouth to ask if she was alright, but decided it was a stupid question to ask in this situation. Grabbing a box of tissues, I walked out from behind the desk and sat next to her.  
“Please, stay here until the officers arrive, we have security cameras to catch him if he tries anything, and I’m a witness. Okay?”  
She gave me a small smile, so quick that if I blinked, I might have missed it entirely.  
“Thank you, I really appreciate you.” She said, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. “My name is Janie, by the way.”  
“Y/N, sorry we had to meet this way.” I gave her a small, sad smile. “I just want to get you to safety.”  
Almost as if on queue, I heard the wailing of sirens and saw the flashing lights in front of the building; two cop cars had just pulled up. Standing up, I retreated back behind my desk, knowing that the situation was likely to get worse before it got better.  
The two officers entered the lobby, the female officer quickly sitting down and talking to the woman, while the male officer, whose badge read “DEPUTY SANCHEZ” walked up to me.  
“Do you know what room this all occurred in ma’am.”  
“Yeah, it was room 212.”  
He nodded, writing it down in a notepad. “See anything?”I shook my head. “No, all I know is that she called 911, and I heard her yelling at him while she was trying to leave the room and come down here.”He scribbled some more in the notepad, “Which way to the room?”“Up the stairs, on the second floor, to your right.”“Thank you, I’ll discuss with you some more after I talk to him. What name do you have listed for him?”  
I glanced at my computer screen, my eyes trailing down to room 212. “I have Erik Shaw and Janie DeBose.”  
“Thank you again.” He said curtly, quickly making his way up the room.  
Sighing, I opened up a drawer and searched for the folder labeled, “In case of police call”, finding it stuffed at the bottom of the drawer.  
Opening it, I quickly read through everything and saw that our policy was to have all guests labeled as trespassing and have an officer remove them from the property, refuse to refund, and listing them down on a do not rent list. I groaned, knowing that I would legally have to be the one to tell a man that hit a woman to leave the premises and never come back. At least I was guaranteed to have a few minutes to prepare myself before I had to do it.  
I pulled out my phone, quickly typing out to Dan what was going on here and what I was going to have to do. I didn’t want him to know I was scared, because then he would just come here now whether I wanted him to or not.  
“Oh man, that sounds rough. Are you sure you don’t want me to come over there? I can cut recording short for the day, Arin shouldn’t mind.”  
“No I promise I’ll be alright, an officer will be here the whole time, so I can do this. Promise. Besides, I’ll see you tomorrow anyways, I know you’re excited to see my cool ass self, but you gotta chill bro.” I typed out with a smirk.  
“I wish you could see this eye roll woman. Just keep me updated babe.”  
My heart did a silly little flutter, even though I know he called pretty much everyone babe.  
“Hey,” Janie said quietly to me, holding all of her things and heading to the door with the female officer. “Thank you, for just being there, I really needed it. I’m going to women’s shelter for tonight, I’m done for good this time with him.”  
I smiled softly at her, “That’s great, really, it is. You deserve better.”  
She smiled at me one last time before walking out and getting into the officers car, presumably to go the shelter.  
It made me happy knowing she was in safe hands, but I knew I still had to talk to Erik Shaw whenever he came down with the officer. I swallowed the lump in my throat, hearing the footsteps and angry voices coming down the stairs towards me.  
“She’s fucking crazy, I would never touch her, fucking crazy ass bitch. You really believe her?”  
I gulped, now hearing the full extent of what kind of person he was, I was truly scared.  
“Okay sure, the woman at the front desk needs to speak with you.” I heard Deputy Sanchez say.  
“Whatever okay, what is it now?” Erik said, finally giving me a chance to take in his appearance. He short for a man, with shoulder length hair that needed to be washed, and clothes that needed the same. I guessed around 30 or so, but it was hard to say.  
Swallowing, I used the most confident voice I could, “Unfortunately sir, since you have caused a disturbance in our hotel, we are going to have to ask you to leave and not return to our location as we will not rent to you again.”  
“Are you fucking serious?”“Deadly.” I said in an icy voice.  
“Well then I want my fucking money back.”  
“The form you signed upon check in had a section that you signed, saying that if you cause a disturbance, we have the right to remove you from the facility with no refund.”  
“That is fucking bullshit, you can’t do that to me, that’s stealing, you’re stealing from me in front of a cop.”  
“It’s not stealing,” I said firmly, “You agreed to it.”  
He turned to the officer, “That fucking stealing, you’re going to let her get away with that?”  
“No, it’s not stealing, she is giving you a chance to get your items, I suggest you take that chance.” Deputy Sanchez said coldly.  
Erik began angrily shaking, before suddenly lunging at me. He reached across the countertop, his hands quickly grasping at my neck and squeezing. Despite my surprise, I quickly reacted by slamming my fist into his jaw as hard as I could before the officer had a chance to grab him and pull him onto the floor.  
“Are you alright?” Sanchez said, his eyes wide with concern.  
Coughing and sputtering, despite how brief it was, I nodded. “Yeah, just surprised.”  
“You fucking broke one of my teeth!” Erik screamed, “I will press charges, I’ll sue you, that’s assault!”  
Sanchez rolled his eyes, cuffing Erik and dragging him out to his car.  
Shaking, I picked up my cell phone, immediately calling Danny; who picked up almost instantly.  
“Hey! You’re alive! I was starting to worry.”  
I immediately burst into tears.  
“Whoa, hey, what’s going on? What happened? Are you alright?” Dan said in a concerned voice.  
“Can you just come pick me up?”  
“Of course! I’ll be there in 10 alright?”  
I sniffled in response, “Thank you Danny.”  
“Anything for you babe.”

~~~~~

Sitting on a cold metal bench in front of the hotel, I saw Dan’s blue car pulling up. My manager, who lived right next to the hotel, was there almost immediately to cover the rest of my shift after I explained what had happened so I was free to go.  
Dan pulled up the small roundabout and quickly got out of the car to great me, quickly wrapping his long arms around me.  
I thought I was done crying, but the second I felt his arms around me, the floodgates seemed to reopen.  
Gently, he stroked my hair, shushing me, quietly telling me it was alright.  
After what seemed like forever, he finally let me go, leading me over the his car, holding open the passenger door for me.  
I quickly sat down, buckling my seat belt and attempting to slow my rapid breathing. Dan quickly joined me in the car, pushing his hair back away from his face and sighing he turned to me.  
“Alright Y/N, what happened in there sweetheart?”  
My heart fluttered, I hated the effect he had on me.  
“There-he-well,” I took a deep breath. “A guy hit his girlfriend, she called the cops, and the guy ended up attacking me, well, he was stopped by the officer, and I’m fine, it just-“Dan quickly reached over and held me again.  
“Jesus fucking christ, are you alright? What did he do?”  
“He just grabbed my neck, it wasn’t super long or anything.”  
“I’m so glad you’re safe.”  
My heart ached, I guess I didn’t realize how worried he truly was about me.  
“Is Arin upset that you had to leave recording?”  
“Of course he didn’t mind, he was worried too you know.”  
“I just don’t want you to get in trouble.”  
“Hey,” He said, pulling away from the hug finally. “If Arin does try to get annoyed at me, you can just unleash your wrath on him.”  
I giggled, “He isn’t scared of me don’t even.”  
“I don’t know, he did say the few times he’s seen you truly mad you got kinda scary.”  
I smirked, “Duly noted.”  
Dan laughed loudly, buckling his seat belt and turning towards me, trying to strike a sexy pose.  
“So little lady, your place or mine?”  
I rolled my eyes, “We can go to my place, mostly so we can go to that 24 hour Chinese restaurant down the street.”  
“Oh hell yeah, I like the way you think.”

~~~~~

Laughing at another stupid joke, I unlocked the front door, letting Danny walk past me to go set our food down on the coffee table.  
“Hey, let me run to my room real quick and get changed, I’m tired of being in work clothes.”  
Dan waved his hand, “Go for it, I’ll get the TV turned on and plate up the food.”  
I turned and quickly went off to my small bedroom, quickly stripping out of my polo, jeans, and wired bra, trading them in for my favorite pair of leggings, an old worn out bralette, and a giant Rush shirt Dan bought me for my birthday.  
Letting out a deep breath I didn’t know I was holding, I felt myself finally fully relax. I walked back into the living room, seeing that Dan had already set up YouTube and was waiting for my return.  
“Looking good there babe.” Dan said with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes, pulling my hair back into a ponytail and sitting down next to him, “You don’t have to lie.”  
It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t know how many times I gotta tell you, you’re beautiful.”  
“Well, you’ll get it through my thick skull at some point darling.” A blush creeping up my cheeks.  
Changing the subject, he picked up the PlayStation controller. “Here, let’s just put on some music for now.”  
He typed out the song and Skeleton by The Front Bottoms began to flow from the speakers, drawing a smile to my lips.  
“You always know what song to put on.”  
He leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms back and smiling at me. “I’d like to think I know you pretty well by now.”  
“Come on, baby, calm me down,  
You're the only one who knows how.”  
I bit my lip, glancing over at Danny, then looking back at my food.  
“You know, this song always makes me think of you?”  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny raise an eyebrow at me. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How so? If I might ask.”  
I gulped, looking up at Dan. “When what happened at work today happened, you were the first person I thought of. I don’t know, you just really do always know how to calm me down and make me feel better.”  
Then something rare happened, I saw Dan blush. He scooted a little bit closer to me. “Wanna know something weird?”  
He was holding eye contact with me now, I couldn’t find a way to speak, so I simply nodded.  
“I was thinking the same way about you. Nothing makes me feel better than getting to see you.”  
I stared back, shocked to hear this. “Really?”  
He smiled slightly, “Really.”  
We stared at one another for a few moments, neither one quite knowing what to say or do. In just over a whisper, Danny said, “Fuck it.” Before leaning in and pressing a kiss against my lips.  
I was surprised, but didn't dare pull away for fear that the fireworks exploding in my mouth and in my heart would stop. I quickly began kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me closer.  
Our mouths moved together, slowly and gently, before Dan gently pulled away after a few moments.  
"God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do." He said in a breathy voice.  
I laughed, "I think I have some idea." I said before pulling him in for another kiss.  
He smiled into the kiss, pulling me gently onto his lap, gripping at my hips and thighs. I stifled a groan into his mouth, causing him to kiss me more and more hungrily.  
Before things could go much further, I pulled away. "You know, you did buy me dinner tonight, but I think I'm supposed to eat it before you can get lucky." I gave him a small peck on the nose, crawling off of his lap and sitting next to him.  
I saw him bit his lip and roll his eyes, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Picking up his takeout and beginning to eat.  
Laughing, I grabbed my food and snuggled in against his side, a content smile on my face.  
"Let put on a movie and we can snuggle and eat, your pick."  
Dan grabbed the controller and quickly put on Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back before cuddling back up next to me.  
As the opening text rolled down the screen, I felt the weight and tension rise off of my shoulders, this shitty day, has now turned into the best.


End file.
